


Hazziątko

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, M/M, Young Harry, Young Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>larry jako mali chłopcy, lou ma 11 a harry 9, harry zauroczył lou i mały boo chce mu pokazać, że go lubi ale używa do tego nieodpowiednich technik (końskie zaloty) lub po prostu nie bardzo mu wychodzi okazywanie uczuć. harry jest smutny, bo nie wie dlaczego lou mu tak dokucza i płacze a louis próbuje go uspokoić i rozbawić ;) prosiłabym o duuużo fluffu :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazziątko

           Harry naprawdę chciał się skupić na tym, co mówił dyrektor; był dobrym chłopcem i grzecznym uczniem, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy zmięta, nieco wilgotna kulka papieru lądowała w jego włosach. Zacisnął dłonie w piąstki i na kilka sekund zamknął oczy, starając się odgonić łzy, ponieważ miał dziewięć lat i był już dużym chłopcem. Nie mógł rozpłakać się na środku auli, w czasie przemowy dyrektora, w otoczeniu tych wszystkich uczniów.  
           Wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się, krzywiąc nieznacznie, kiedy kulka tym razem wylądowała prosto w kąciku jego prawego oka. Odrzucił ją z niesmakiem i spojrzał na sprawcę tego całego zamieszania, dwa lata starszego Louisa Tomlinsona, który szybko schował słomkę pod bluzę i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.  
   - Czego chcesz? – syknął Harry, mrużąc oczy.   
           Louis w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i zamrugał niewinnie. Potem szybko oblizał wargi i uniósł lekko podbródek, wskazując na dyrektora stojącego na podium.  
   - Nie powinieneś słuchać? – odszepnął, unosząc jedną brew.  
           Harry sapnął, zirytowany, ale posłusznie obrócił się, by ponownie skupić się na tym, co mówił mężczyzna; chwilę później kulka znów wylądowała w jego włosach.

-x-

          Wyszedł całkiem zadowolony z lekcji matematyki, tuż po tym, jak zadzwonił dzwonek. Wyszczerzył się, kiedy Michael poklepał go po plecach i raz jeszcze pogratulował najwyższego wyniku w klasie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w czerwone A otoczone kółeczkiem w prawym górnym rogu jego ostatniego testu. Już nie mógł doczekać się, by powiedzieć o tym mamie.   
          Oczywiście, w tym właśnie momencie arkusz został wyrwany z jego rąk przez nikogo innego, jak Louisa, który rzucił na niego okiem, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
   - Och, dostałeś A, Hazziątko! – zawołał, opierając się plecami o ścianę.   
   - Oddaj to, Louis – powiedział Harry ze znużeniem.   
  - I nie przyszedłeś się pochwalić? – Louis zignorował jego prośbę, wydymając dolną wargę. – Czuję się urażony!  
           Harry przez chwilę na niego patrzył, poprawiając pasek torby, zsuwający mu się z ramienia. Louis był starszy i zwykle dość miły, z tego co Harry zdążył zauważyć, ale od kilku miesięcy dokuczał mu na wszelkie sposoby; Harry nie mógł już zliczyć ile wieczorów spędził na wydłubywaniu papierków z włosów, ile razy musiał przepisywać notatki, bo strony w jego zeszytach zostały zamazane inicjałami Louisa (często jego imię pojawiało się z nazwiskiem Harry’ego, co było dosyć dziwne). Nie pamiętał od kiedy zaczął przynosić drugi lunch do szkoły – musiał to robić, po połowę zawsze zjadał mu Louis, przy okazji szturchając go łokciem między żebra. I, naprawdę, zastanawiał się nad obcięciem swoich włosów (które zaczynały skręcać się w małe loczki), bo od kilku tygodni Louis obrał je sobie za cel, ciągnąc je niemiłosiernie.  
   - Oddaj to, Louis. – Harry powtórzył, zadzierając głowę, by spojrzeć na wyższego chłopaka.   
          Louis zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, unosząc rękę z testem Harry’ego nad głowę, by utrudnić mu odebranie kartki.   
   - Och, a co zrobisz w zamian? – spytał, uśmiechając się psotnie.   
   - Tomlinson! – Rozległ się głos jednego z nauczycieli. – Oddaj koledze jego test.  
   - Oczywiście, panie Higgins! – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Chciałem tylko pogratulować małemu Harry’emu otrzymania A!   
           Paul Higgins, trener szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej przez chwilę przyglądał im się w milczeniu, czekając, aż Louis poda Harry’emu jego egzamin, a potem skinął głową.

-x-

  - Loczek! – Louis zawołał i to było niczym ostrzeżenie; Harry szybko naciągnął beanie na głowę, ukrywając swoje włosy.   
           Oczywiście, szczęście nie było po jego stronie, bo jeden kosmyk nadal wystawał spod szarej czapki, co Louis skrzętnie wykorzystał, pociągając za niego. Harry skrzywił się i odepchnął jego dłoń; nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zamiast tego obrócił się na pięcie i pospiesznie skierował się ku bramie, chcąc opuścić teren szkoły.   
   - Hej, Hazziątko, zaczekaj! – zawołał Louis, biegnąc za nim.   
           Harry nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął usta, wsunął dłonie w kieszenie zielonej kurtki przeciwdeszczowej i opuścił głowę, patrząc pod stopy. Zauważył poluźnioną sznurówkę, ale nie miał ochoty zatrzymywać się w deszczu, by ją zawiązać, zwłaszcza mając przy boku Louisa.   
          Louisa, który paplał bezmyślnie, raz po raz ciągnąc za kosmyki włosów wystające spod czapki Harry’ego. Louisa, który co rusz zwracał się do niego „Hazziątko” lub „połamana żyrafo”, „dołeczku” lub – jeden jedyny raz – „kudłata owieczko”. Harry zacisnął jedynie zęby i odegnał zbierające się w oczach łzy.  Naprawdę, naprawdę miał dość; dziś zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień. Najpierw, podczas prezentacji na języku angielskim zdenerwował się i zaczął jąkać przed całą klasą, która wybuchnęła śmiechem, potem, na zajęciach fizycznych oberwał piłką w głowę, bo nie zdążył jej złapać, na przerwach Louis rzucał w niego zmiętymi kartkami, kiedy Harry starał się czytać książkę i, ostatecznie, dostał najniższą ocenę za swój rysunek na zajęciach plastycznych.   
           Louis nie docenił jego milczenia, bo po przejściu kilku metrów nadepnął na rozwiązaną sznurówkę, ze śmiechem patrząc, jak Harry zamachał w powietrzu rękoma, starając się utrzymać równowagę, zanim upadł na pośladki, niemal natychmiast wybuchając płaczem.   
           Skulił się na mokrym chodniku, podciągając kolana pod brodę i zanosząc się płaczem, z Louisem stojącym nad nim; jego śmiech zamarł, a uśmiech został zastąpiony zmartwioną zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami.   
   - Harry? – szepnął, kucając przed nim. – Harry, dlaczego płaczesz?  
           Harry wzruszył ramionami, zrzucając z nich ciepłe ręce Louisa. Otarł grzbietem dłoni wilgotne policzki i spojrzał na niego zranionymi, zielonymi oczami.   
  - Dlaczego mnie tak nie lubisz? – zapytał, pociągając nosem. Wytarł go o rękaw kurtki i czknął głośno.  
   - Hazziątko…  
   - Dlaczego mi tak dokuczasz i przezywasz, Louis? – Wydął dolną wargę. – Co takiego ci zrobiłem, że mnie nie lubisz?   
   - Och, Harry. – Niebieskie oczy zmiękły, gdy chłopiec potrząsnął głową. – Ja… Ja cię bardzo lubię wiesz? Lubię to, że masz loczki. I lubię, jak twoje oczy błyszczą, gdy patrzysz na mnie zły, kiedy rzucam w ciebie kartkami. I lubię to, że jesteś taki mądry. I lubię, że jesteś taki niezdarny jak żyrafa i…   
   - Więc dlaczego to wszystko robiłeś? – spytał nieco urażonym głosem, raz jeszcze pociągając nosem.   
  - Bo Josh lubi Alice i też tak robi! – zawołał Louis rezolutnym tonem. – A Mike też ciągnie Victorie za warkoczyki, a Ted przezywa Monicę! Wszyscy tak robią, kiedy kogoś lubią, Hazziątko! Myślałem, że wiesz…  
           Harry pokręcił głową, a ramiona Louisa opadły nieznacznie.  
   - Myślałem, że wiesz i że też mnie lubisz, bo mnie przezywasz i czasami mi oddajesz, i…   
   - Lubię cię – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale lubiłbym cię bardziej, gdybyś po prostu mi powiedział, że mnie lubisz, a nie zachowywał się tak, jakbyś mnie nie lubił.  
           Louis patrzył na niego przez chwilę, nerwowo skubiąc swoją wargę, jakby myśląc o tym, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
   - W porządku! Od teraz będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a ja już nigdy nie będę cię przezywał i ciągnął za włosy, skoro już wiesz, że cię lubię.  
           A potem pochylił się i zawiązał but młodszego chłopca i pomógł mu wstać, chwytając go za rękę i biegnąc w deszczu do swojego domu, bo, przecież, musi powiedzieć mamie, że Harry też go lubi i jest jego przyjacielem, prawda?   
          A potem może pociągnie go za loczek, jeszcze raz, tak na wypadek, gdyby w tym czasie Harry zdążył zapomnieć o tym, że Louis go lubi.


End file.
